Petry Heil
by Djap
Summary: Jack x Daniel, Jack überredet Daniel zu einem Angeltrip, bitte nicht ZU ernst nehmen, könnten OOC sein, musste bloß meine eigenen Angelerfahrungen verarbeiten... armer Daniel! Have Fun!


PETRY HEIL

or a special kind of survival training

EINE STARGATE FANFICTION

AUTHOR: Djap

PAIRING: Jack x Daniel

DISCLAIMER: Okay, die Jungs gehören nicht mir sondern Leuten, die sie für meinen Geschmack viel zu wenig Spaß miteinander haben lassen. Und Trotzdem verdienen DIE ihr Geld damit und ICH NICHT! Verkehrte Welt, hm?

RATING: PG 13 - R

GENRE: Humour, Established Relationship

BETA: Hat jemand Lust dazu? Bitte einfach melden

DEDICATION: Meinem Vater, der zwar nichts mit Slash am Hut hat, aber mich tapfer immer wieder zum Fischen mitschleppt: einem der wenigen Dinge, die wir zusammen unternehmen.

SO TAKE A GLASS WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY, YOURS DJAP

PETRY HEIL

or a special kind of survival training

a Djap story

Es war einmal vor einer langen Zeit, als…

Wie um Himmels Willen habe ich mich bloß hierzu überreden lassen?

dachte sich Doktor Daniel Jackson, als er hinter seinem festen Lebenspartner den Hügel zu Jacks kleiner Fischerhütte am See in den Bergen hinaufstiefelte. Im gleichen Augenblick drehte sich General Jack O'Neil mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu ihm um und begann auf ihn einzureden:

„Das ist so was von phantastisch, Daniel, dass du endlich mal zugestimmt hast, mit mir in die Berge zu fahren. Warte nur, bis wir endlich am See sind und fischen, du wirst es einfach lieben, da bin ich mir sicher…"

Daniel blendete die Stimme seines Geliebten einfach aus, während er ihm ein sanftes Lächeln schenkte und setzte seine eigenen Gedankengänge fort.

Da hast du deinen Grund, Doktor Jackson. Weil du ihm nicht wiederstehen kannst, wenn er sich wie ein kleiner Junge benimmt und dieses Strahlen in die Augen kriegt, wenn du ihm einen Gefallen tust. Und das hier, wenn man genauer darüber nachdenkt und seine Körpersprache interpretiert, ist einer der größten Gefallen, die du ihm tun konntest. Was macht es da schon, wenn du das dumpfe Gefühl nicht loswirst, dass dieser Ausflug hier mit einem völligen Desaster enden wird.

„Komm schon Daniel, hör auf rum zu trödeln! Das hier wird einfach fantastisch werden! Beeil dich!"

Daniel musste grinsen, als er die aufgeregte Stimme von Jack hörte und folgte der Liebe seines Lebens hinein in die Höhle des Löwen.

An der Hütte selbst gab es eigentlich nicht wirklich etwas auszusetzen, das musste Daniel zugeben und er entspannte sich merklich.

Zunächst stellte sich heraus, dass Jack ihn bloß aufgezogen hatte, als er behauptete es gäbe in der Hütte weder fließend Wasser noch Strom. Schon nach wenigen Minuten stellte sich heraus, dass beide Errungenschaften der Zivilisation durchaus in der Hütte installiert waren und es sogar, zur Ablenkung einen Fernseher mit Sattelitenempfang gab für Schlechtwetter.

Es war Vormittag, als sie angekommen waren und nachdem sie sich mit ein paar Broten gestärkt und die Laken aufgeschüttelt und das Bett kurzentschlossen auch gleich ausprobiert hatten, so dass ihnen – leider – noch genug Zeit blieb um die Angelsachen zu packen und für eine erste Runde unten am See zu verschwinden.

„Hast du schon einmal geangelt, Daniel?"

„Du weißt doch genau, dass ich das in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie gemacht habe. Und du weißt, dass du es mir beibringen werden musst. Also was soll die dämliche Fragerei?"

„Hey nicht gleich so zickig, okay? Dann lass uns doch einfach mal langsam anfangen, damit wir keine Zeit verlieren."

Daniel versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Jack hatte ja Recht. Er hatte zugestimmt, also würde er jetzt auch damit klar kommen müssen.

„Okay, also, wie fangen wir an?"

„Nun, das hier ist deine Angel."

„Ja-ack…"

„Hör auf zu nölen und hör zu. Also das ist deine Stange und das hier…"

„Stange?" Daniel wurde tiefrot. „Du willst mich auf den Arm nehmen."

„Nein, das ist mein Ernst. In Anglerkreisen nennt man die Angel so."

„Aber Jack…"

Daniel klimperte mit seinen Wimpern.

„Ich bin mir sicher dass DAS NICHT meine Stange ist. Meine Stange ist HIER…"

Der Linguist griff nach Jacks Handgelenk und legte es sich auf eine ziemlich eindeutige Körperstelle.

Für einen Moment sah es tatsächlich so aus, als würde Daniels Ablenkungsmanöver seine gewünschte Wirkung erzielen, aber dann riss der General sich doch zusammen und wandte sich wieder drängenderen Dingen zu. Immerhin waren sie den weiten Weg zum Fischen hierher gekommen.

„Also noch mal, dass da ist also deine Stange und das hier, die Angelschnur. Da vorne die Stelle mit den Knoten nennt man Vorfach, das ist der Ort, an dem die Angelschnur reißt, wenn ein zu kräftiger Fisch anbeißt, damit nicht die ganze Stange gleich hinüber ist…"

„Äh Jack?"

Daniel war bleich geworden.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"

„Wie groß genau sind die Fische eigentlich, die man hier fangen kann?"

„Das größte, was hier mal gefangen wurde war ein Wels von 2 Meter Länge und etwa 20 Kilo aber…"

Daniel wurde noch bleicher:

„2 METER? 20 KILO?"

„Ja, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, das ist schon eine ganze Weile her und die stehen nicht so auf die Köder mit denen wir fischen."

„Und worauf stehen die so?"

„Eher auf kleinere Fische, aber das ist eher was für Fortgeschrittene, wir begnügen uns besser fürs erste mal mit den kleineren Fischen selbst."

„Ooo…kayy."

„Also, das bunte, längliche Ding da vorne ist der Schwimmer… und…"

Jack führte Daniel wohl noch etwa eine ganze weitere Stunde in die Hohe Kunst des Angelns ein, aber Daniel war sich nicht so sicher, ob er das alles überhaupt wirklich wissen wollte. Trotz allem bemühte er sich wenigstens ein bisschen von alledem mitzukriegen, damit er nachher Jack nicht alle 10 Sekunden für irgend etwas würde fragen müssen.

Und endlich saß Daniel schließlich auf seiner Decke und starrte auf den wie hieß das Teil noch gleich? Ach ja, Schwimmer. Jack saß etwa 10 Meter den See weiter hinauf ebenfalls im Gebüsch auf seiner Decke und summte zufrieden vor sich hin.

Das Neonpinke Ding dümpelte nun schon seit etwa 10 Minuten auf der Stelle, an der Jack es ursprünglich mit einer geschickten Bewegung seines Handgelenkes platziert hatte.

Ab und zu wurde es ein Stückchen vom Wind bewegt, aber mehr geschah die nächste halbe Stunde eigentlich nicht. Erst dann fiel Daniel auf, das der Schwimmer immer näher zu ihm an das Ufer herangetrieben worden war und nun nur noch einen Meter entfernt von ihm vor seiner Nase schwamm.

Wohl oder übel würde er nun versuchen müssen das Ding wieder weiter hinaus zu werfen. Dieses „Werfen" hatte auch einen Namen, der Daniel jedoch entfallen war. Die Bewegungen, die Jack gemacht hatte, hatten ihn jedoch an das Wuschen und Wedeln aus dem ersten Harry Potter Film erinnert… nicht dass er je jemandem gestehen würde, dass er den Film geschaut hatte. Er hatte ein Gesicht zu wahren.

Auf jeden Fall bereitete er sich jetzt auf das Wuschen und Wedeln vor und hob die Angel an um sie ebenso graziös wie Jack zur Seite zu schwingen und mit einer geschickten Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk schwups…

Mit der Schnur genau in den Büschen am Rand zu verheddern.

„Shit!"

Daniel schaute zu Jack hinüber, der sein Missgeschick jedoch noch nicht bemerkt hatte, und atmete beruhigt aus. Vorsichtig schlich er sich so schnell er konnte zu dem entsprechenden Busch und begann mit der Schnur zu kämpfen. Nachdem er das Maiskorn abgerissen und sich etwa 4 Mal mit dem Haken in den Finger gestochen hatte, hatte er die Schnur auch endlich entwirrt und begab sich wieder zurück zu seinem Ausgangspunkt an der Decke. Neues Spiel, neues Glück.

Diesmal sahen seine Bewegungen schon um einiges professioneller aus. Leider führten sie zu haargenau demselben Ergebnis.

Daniel trippelte insgesamt 5 Mal zu demselben Busch um mit diesem über die Herrschaft um seine Angelschnur zu kämpfen bevor es ihm beim sechsten Mal schließlich gelang, das Manöver ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zu vollziehen. Mit einem zufriedenstellenden „Plopp" landete die Schnur samt Haken und Schwimmer also im Wasser nur um sich haargenau an der Stelle aufzurichten, die ihn überhaupt erst in diese prekäre Situation gebracht hatte. Also genau einen Meter von ihm und dem Ufer entfernt im Wasser.

Offensichtlich musste er das ganze mit mehr Schwung vollführen. Seufzend hob er die Angelschnur erneut an und holte diesmal mit mehr Schwung aus. Trotz seines neuen Elans verfehlte er glücklicherweise den Busch um Haaresbreite und seine Angelschnur bekam dank kleinem Windstoß und roher Auswerfkunst einen derartigen Drall, dass sie sich mehrere Male um die Angel wickelte und in einem hübschen Knäuel verknotete.

Diesmal wurde Jack auf ihn aufmerksam, legte seine eigen Angel bei Seite, erklomm das Ufer und stapfte auf ihn zu.

„Probleme Danny?"

„Könnte man so sagen…"

Daniel fühlte sich wie ein mit den Händen in der Keksdose ertappter kleiner Junge, aber Jacks Tonfall war beruhigend.

„Das ist ganz normal als Anfänger. Komm, lass mich mal sehen, was du uns da Schönes gebastelt hast."

Beide kletterten jetzt auf den oberen Weg, wo sie die Angel lang ablegen konnten, um sich um das Problem zu kümmern.

Jack schaute sich das Desaster mit prüfendem Blick von allen Seiten an, kratzte sich ein zwei mal am Kopf, wobei er sich die Mütze fachmännisch jedes Mal ein kleines Stückchen von Kopf schob, schritt dann schnurstracks auf die Mitte des Knäuels zu und zog an zwei verschiedenen Enden. Und siehe da, das Wunder war vollbracht und die Schnurr entwirrte sich wie von Geisterhand.

„Wow, das ging ja flott."

„Hey, ich sagte doch, jeder fängt mal klein an. Nur nicht aufgeben, ich bin mir sicher, dass du das ziemlich schnell lernen wirst."

Jack drückte ihm einen aufmunternden Kuss auf die Lippen und tapste, erneut summend, wieder zurück zu seiner eignen Angel und setzte sich auf seine Decke.

Motiviert rutschte Daniel also samt Angel den kleinen Hang wieder hinab und versuchte das ganze mit neuem Mut. Nachdem er dreimal wie durch Zauberhand immer wieder die gleiche Stelle einen Meter vom Uferrand entfernt getroffen hatte, packte ihn erneut der Übermut und diesmal schaffte er es nicht nur die Schnur zu verheddern sondern traf zusätzlich auch noch den Busch am Rand.

Einen Augenblick lang fragte Daniel sich ernsthaft, womit er das alles noch einmal verdient hatte und richtete wartend die Augen gen Himmel, aber als von dort keine Antwort zu kommen schien, seufzte er und machte sich erneut auf den Weg zu seinem Busch.

Mittlerweile war er dabei inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so vorsichtig wie zu Beginn und rutschte natürlich folglich auch gleich auf einem der glitschigen Steine aus, um mit seinem linken Fuß etwa 20 cm tief im See zu enden.

Er unterdrückte einen harschen Fluch in einer sehr alten Sprache um Jack nicht erneut auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, zog seinen Fuß aus dem See und setzte seinen Weg von dem quietschenden Geräusch bei jedem zweiten Schritt begleitet unbeirrt fort.

An seinem Ziel angekommen benötigte er höchstens 10 Minuten um festzustellen, dass er vermutlich sein Messer benötigen würde, um die Schnur sinnvoll loszuschneiden, schaffte es dann jedoch irgendwie die Schnur loszureißen ohne erneut mit diversen Körperteilen im Wasser zu landen und der Angel oder der Schnur oder sich irreparablen Schaden zuzufügen.

Mit dem Wirrwarr der Schnur und der Angel erklomm er erneut den Weg und machte sich daran seine Untat zu begutachten. Wie jack zuvor umkreiste er die Rute mehrere Male, kratzte sich obligatorisch am Kopf, trat schließlich in die Mitte und zog an zwei Seilen. Einer der Knoten zog sich noch fester zu. Er wiederholte die Prozedur und versuchte es erneut, mit dem gleichen Ergebnis.

Gerade während er mit Verzweiflungsschweiß auf der Stirn über dem Knotenwirrwarr kniete und drauf und dran war, das Ding mit einem alten, antiken Fluch zu belegen, spürte er Jacks Hand an der Schulter und ein verständiges:

„Lass mich mal sehen."

Jack wiederholte die vorherige Prozedur, auch wenn er sich diesmal dabei etwas mehr Zeit ließ, erspähte schließlich mit siegessicherem Grinsen den Ursprung des Übels, kniete sich fachmännisch hin und zog an zwei Enden der Schnur als…

Er sich dabei den Haken in den linken Daumen zog und laut fluchte. Mit dem blutendem Daumen im Mund schaute er vorwurfsvoll zu Daniel und fragte:

„Wie schur Hölle hascht du dasch geschafft?"

Doch Daniel zuckte nur unwissend mit den Schulternd und schaute seinen Retter hilfesuchend an:

„Ich hab nicht den blassesten Schimmer, Jack…"

„Na schön, na schön, mal sehen, wie wir das wieder hinbiegen…"

Eine gute halbe Stunde später hatte Jack nicht nur das Vorfach sondern gleich die ganze Schnur von der Stange getrennt und eine neue daran befestigt. Ebenfalls mit neuem Vorfach, altem Schwimmer, neuen Bleikugeln und Tadaa, der Anglerspaß konnte in die nächste Runde gehen. Daniel konnte seine Freude kaum verbergen.

Missmutig stapfte er samt Angel wieder hinunter zu seiner Decke und holte Maß. Mit tödlicher Präzision, wie er sie sonst nur bei Wortgefechten mit feindlichen Außerirdischen an den Tag legte schwang er die Schnur an dem offensiven Busch vorbei, und schwang den Haken mit einem befriedigenden Plopp etwa drei Meter weit nach draußen auf den See.

Mit einem darauf antwortenden „Platsch" landete Daniel dann etwa einen Meter vom Uferrand entfernt kopfüber persönlich im See, wo er einige Sekunden später prustend und auf altgriechisch fluchend, wieder auftauchte.

Er hatte sich mit eindeutig zu viel Schwung selbst aus den Latschen gehauen und war deshalb selbst im See gelandet.

Bevor der erschrockene Jack ihm zur Hilfe eilen konnte war er mit zwei knappen Handbewegungen wieder an Land und zog die Angel zu sich, bis er sie frustriert und immer noch fluchend – mittlerweile irgend eine arabische Sprache – in den dämlich Busch feuerte und stapfte schnurstracks Richtung Hütte, wo er die Tür derart hinter sich zuknallte, dass Jack die Ohren klingelten.

Jack packte die Angelsachen so schnell er konnte zusammen um hinter Daniel herzueilen, aber seine Bemühungen waren ziemlich vergeblich. Zunächst einmal brauchte er etwas eine dreiviertel Stunde, bis er die Angel aus dem Busch befreit hatte und dadurch schaffte er es erst anderthalb Stunden später zurück in die Hütte während ein völlig frustrierter Linguist nach einem heißen Schaumbad todmüde und völlig fertig ins Bett gefallen war und geräuschvoll schlief.

Daniel bemerkte nicht einmal, als Jack eine halbe Stunde und eine kurze Dusche später sein Lebenspartner zu ihm unter die Decke schlüpfte und ihn in einer warmen Umarmung umfing.

Was er spürte war ein heftiges Verlangen etwas zu zerstören als er gegen halb vier Uhr nachts hellwach im Bett lag und den vorherigen Tag Revue passieren ließ. Er befreite sich aus Jacks Umarmung, stieg aus dem Bett, zog sich kurz eine Jeans über die Schlafshorts und ein paar Turnschuhe über, bevor er mit einem Feuerzeug und einem Messer bewaffnet, nach draußen schlich.

Am See angekommen trennte er einen gewissen Busch von seinen Wurzeln und ließ ihn mit einem Feuerzeug auf ihrer persönlichen Grillstelle in Flammen aufgehen…

Wenn jack etwas von Daniels nächtlichen Aktivitäten bemerkt hatte, sparte er sich jeglichen Kommentar und versuchte lediglich seinen Lebenspartner zu einem erneuten Angelversuch zu überreden.

Er hatte ihn mit einem Frühstück am Bett überrascht und saß nun mit seinem Hundeblick bewaffnet am Bettrand und gab sich die größte Mühe überzeugend zu wirken.

„Komm schon Danny, du weißt dass ich mir nichts sehnlicher Wünsche als in meiner Freizeit etwas zu tun was ich liebe und zwar mit dem Mann den ich liebe. Hab ich mich beschwert als ich mit dir auf diese Univeranstaltungen war?"

„Unentwegt. Du hast keine Minute Ruhe gegeben."

„Aber ich bin mitgegangen, nicht wahr?"

Das stimmte leider und Daniel wusste, dass Jack tatsächlich Recht hatte. Die Linguistikveranstaltungen an der Uni waren für ihn zwar das Nonplusultra, aber für Jack gab es wahrscheinlich nichts langweiligeres auf der ganzen Welt. Aber er war dennoch mitgegangen. Die vollen 9 Tage lang. Er schuldete ihm das, auch wenn sein erster Tag hier ein ziemliches Desaster gewesen war.

„Na schön, ich nehme nur schnell eine Dusche und dann komm ich runter an den See, okay?"

„Okay. Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, Danny?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Ich liebe dich doch auch. Also schön, die zweite Runde kann beginnen."

Endlich – oder leider – unten am See angekommen, warteten Daniels Sachen schon auf ihn. Für einen kurzen Moment lang sah er die völlig unschuldig daliegende Angel stirnrunzelnd an, bevor er zischte:

„Na schön, Süße. Ich kann dich nicht leiden und du kannst mich nicht leiden. Wir beide wissen das, aber ich kann Jack nichts abschlagen wenn er mich so anschaut und auch das wissen wir vermutlich beide. Also, entweder du fängst an zu kooperieren und hilfst mir hier ein wenig, oder ich zerbreche dich in tausend kleine Stücke bevor Jack hier ist und dich retten kann. Und glaub mir, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wird dich kein Angler wieder zusammen setzen können, damit das klar ist. Dann bist du nur noch Brennholz, wie dein Freund der Busch hier, Gott hab ihn selig… Also, wie sieht es aus, sind wir im Geschäft, oder ziehst du es vor dir weiterhin dein eigenes Grab zu schaufeln?"

Daniel hatte keine Ahnung woran genau es lag – ob an seiner kleinen Rede oder an der Beseitigung des Busches - auf jeden Fall klappte das Auswerfen der Angel gleich beim ersten Mal als hätte er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie etwas andere getan.

Mit ausgesprochen befriedigtem Gesichtsausdruck setzte er sich auf die Decke und starrte auf den Schwimmer, der sich in der leichten Brise immer wieder hob und senkte. Für eine beruhigende dreiviertel Stunde geschah…

Nichts. Absolut gar nichts. Nicht einmal Jack, 10 Meter weiter oben summte mehr, obwohl ihm dieses sinnlose Herumsitzen weit weniger auszumachen schien als dem Linguisten.

Da in der Nähe des Schwimmers nicht viel los war, begannen Daniels Gedanken und seine Aufmerksamkeit immer weiter abzuschweifen und er fing an, seine nähere Umgebung viel deutlicher in sich aufzunehmen.

Bei dem schönen Wetter, welches Petrus ihnen heute beschert hatte und in einem für ihn ungewöhnlichen Anfall von Wagemut hatte Daniel sich heute eine kurze Hose angezogen, was er nun zu bereuen begann. Nicht nur hatte er sich nicht eingecremt und er spürte, dass er langsam eine kleine Rötung an den Beinen aufzuweisen begann die auf einen Sonnenbrand hindeuteten, sondern um ihn herum gab es auch noch eine große Anzahl Brenneseln, die ihm am Tag zuvor nicht aufgefallen waren, weil er zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine lange Hose getragen hatte.

In seiner Langeweile hatte er jetzt jedoch angefangen unruhig auf seinem Hosenboden hin und herzurutschen, was folglich dazu geführt hatte, dass er sich sowohl an den Innenseiten als auch an den Außenseiten seiner Beine inzwischen einige rote Blasen von den Pflanzen eingehandelt hatte.

Sobald er die angreifenden Brenneseln einigermaßen mit seinen Füßen niedergemäht und geplättet hatte, bemerkte er plötzlich auch die ständigen Bewegungen in den verbliebenen Büschen um ihn herum. Anstatt auf den Schwimmer zu achten schielte er jetzt immer wieder in Richtung dieser Geräusche, um festzustellen, wo sie herkamen.

Es hörte sich manchmal an wie ein leises Fiepen und das kratzen Dutzender kleiner Füße, aber inzwischen hielt Daniel das alles schon für Einbildung und einen Streich, den seine Wahrnehmung ihm spielte, weil sie etwas gelangweilt war.

Davon überzeugt versuchte er sich wieder auf den Schwimmer zu konzentrieren, was ihm auch eine ganze Weile lang vorzüglich gelang, bis die erste Maus es sich schließlich auf seinem linken Knie bequem gemacht hatte und ihm so in Augenhöhe ins Gesicht fiepen konnte.

„Hijaaargh!"

war alles, was der völlig überrumpelte Linguist über seine Lippen bringen konnte, während er aufsprang und die Maus hastig von seinem Knie schubste. Der irritierte Nager fiepte ängstlich, bevor er in die Büsche verschwand und einen kreidebleichen Daniel zurückließ.

Natürlich stand Jack innerhalb weniger Sekunden bei ihm und hielt seine Pistole auf einen vermeintlichen Feind in den Händen abzugsbereit.

„Was ist los Danny?"

Der bleiche Linguist zeigte mit einem erbärmlich zitternden Finger Richtung davongestobene Maus und versuchte eine Erklärung herauszukriegen.

„Nager. Knie. Fiept. Jack?"

„Huh? Oh, eine Maus hat es sich bei dir bequem gemacht?"

Als Daniel nickte seufzte Jack erleichtert auf und steckte die Pistole wieder weg in ihr Holster.

„Das ist völlig normal. Hier sind Hunderte von Mauselöchern, sind dir die noch nicht aufgefallen?"

Daniel schüttelte den Kopf, aber als er sich mit dieser neuen Information ausgerüstet umsah fragte er sich ernsthaft, wie er sie bisher hatte übersehen können. Um seinen Angelplatz herum gab es mindestens ein Dutzend Mäuselöcher, wenn nicht mehr und es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass er nicht schon viel früher eine Maus gesehen hatte.

Als sein Hirn endlich das Denke wieder einstellte nieste er mit gekräuselter Nase. Dann nieste er ein weiteres Mal und seine Augen begannen zu tränen.

„Ach herrjeh, du bist doch nicht allergisch gegen Mäuse, oder?"

Jack hätte sich die Frage sparen können, als er sah, wie sich bei dem folgenden Niesanfall Daniels Gesichtszüge um etwas mehr Rot verdunkelten.

„Wenn du ab und an einfach mal „Ksch!" machst, dann hält sie das fern, weißt du?"

Irgendwann beruhigte Daniel sich wieder und obwohl Jack es nicht erwartet hatte, gab dieser nicht auf, sondern platzierte sich wieder auf der Decke und starrte wieder stur auf seinen Schwimmer. Ab und an wurde er von einem Niesen unterbrochen und zwischen diesen Intervallen „Kschte" er immer wieder, was Jack dazu veranlasste mit den Schultern zu zucken und wieder zu seinem eigenen Angelplatz zurück zu kehren.

Immerhin wurde Daniel jetzt nicht mehr so leicht langweilig. Zwischen Nase putzen, Niesen und „Ksch!" machen blieb ihm kaum noch genug Zeit um angemessen auf seinen Schwimmer zu achten.

Irgendwann schaute er jedoch dennoch einmal nach dem Mais den er neben sich platziert hatte und den er heute bisher erst einmal benutzt hatte im Gegensatz zum Vortag. Es war ein Fehler, wie er gleich darauf feststellte. Zwar hatte seine Geräuschkulisse offenbar erfolgreich die Mäuse verscheucht, aber dafür das Tor für andere Tiere geöffnet.

Eine schwarze, wabernde Masse hatte sich komplett über den Mais ausgebreitet und als er das geschehen genauer unter die Lupe nahm, bemerkte Daniel, dass die Ameisen schön säuberlich jedes einzelne Maiskorn forttrugen. An sich wäre ihm das sogar egal gewesen, hätten sich nicht einige besonders neugierige Exemplare weiter vor gewagt und würden diese jetzt nicht völlig seelenruhig in großen Scharen auf ihm herumkrabbeln.

Diesmal gab Daniel keinen Mucks von sich, als er mit einem Griff das Schälchen mit dem Mais packte und dieses Quer in den See hinaus schleuderte. Kurz darauf sprang er am Ufer wie ein aufgeschrecktes Huhn herum und schlug auf sich selbst ein.

Intelligenterweise beschloss Jack aus Gründen des Selbstschutzes das Verhalten seines Lebenspartners zu ignorieren und blieb ruhig auf seiner Decke sitzen um weiter zu angeln.

Von den schwarzen Biestern befreit, mit einer steinernen Maske der Entschlossenheit auf dem Gesicht setzte Daniel sich erneut auf seine Decke und nahm das Angeln wieder auf. Doch diesmal dauerte es gerade mal 10 Minuten, bis er das nächste Mal gestört wurde. Er blieb auf diese Weise komplette 4 Stunden sitzen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, bevor Jack ihn so fand.

„Hey Daniel, ich würde sagen, genug ist genug für heute, denkst du nicht?"

Stille antwortete ihm. Sein Linguist drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihm um, das war ausgesprochen seltsam. So böse war Danny doch sonst auch nicht mit ihm.

„Danny? Was…"

Doch dann sah er auch das Problem schon, während er seine Pistole erneut aus dem Halfter zog.

Völlig unnötigerweise gab er Danny eine Anweisung:

„Bleib jetzt auf jeden Fall ruhig sitzen und rühr dich nicht, egal was passiert, okay Danny?"

Jack holte Maß, zielte und schoss der hellgrünen, ausgesprochen giftigen Schlange, die es sich direkt neben Daniels Bein bequem gemacht hatte mit einem gut platzierten Schuss den Kopf weg.

Ungefähr sofort nahm Danny das normale Atmen wieder auf und sprang mit einem beherzten Sprung neben seinen Lebenspartner. Er schnappte ihn an Schlips und Kragen und fiel ihm völlig außer sich um den Hals. Jack bekam jedoch nur kurz die Gelegenheit die Umarmung zu erwidern als Daniel sich schon wieder von ihm trennte und ihn an seinem Kragen entgegen jeden Protest in die Hütte zog. Er machte keinen Stop bis sie an ihrem Bett angekommen waren.

Zwischen ungesund zusammengekniffenen Lippen presste Daniel dort hervor:

„Wo versteckst du die Kondome und das Gleitgel?"

„Daniel?"

kam die verblüffte Antwort.

„Sollen wir nicht erst einmal die Ausrüstung…"

„SCHEIß. Auf. Die. Dämliche. Ausrüstung. Ich hab einen Sonnenbrand, meine Beine sind rot von den dämlichen Brennnesseln, meine Augen und Nase triefen wegen meiner Allergien und ich habe gerade 4 Stunden lang mein Testament gemacht weil mein persönlicher Held, der sich General schimpft nicht mitbekommt, dass eine giftige Schlange direkt neben mir liegt, weil er so vertieft war ins Angeln. Also. WO. SIND. DIE. KONDOME? Und. WO. IST. DAS. GLEITGEL?"

„Mein Rucksack, linke obere Tasche. Danny es tut mir wirklich lei…"

„Zieh dich aus und knie dich auf den Bettrand, vorne übergebeugt."

„Bitte?"

Jack musste Danny wohl gehörig missverstehen. Der Junge war sonst nie freiwillig aktiv. Nicht dass Jack es nicht gefallen würde mal nicht aktiv sein zu müssen, aber er machte sich doch ein wenig Sorgen um seine sonst nur spärlich auf diese genutzten Körperregionen, solange Daniel in dieser Verfassung war… Andererseits sah es nicht so aus, als hätte Jack die Möglichkeit für weitere Widerworte…

„Jetzt, General…"

„Oh…"

Verdammt. Dass Daniel aber auch genau wusste, wie er ihn anmachen konnte… Er liebte es, wenn er von Daniel rumkommandiert wurde, so kam er nicht schnell genug aus seinen Klamotten heraus, um Daniel zu gehorchen.

Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung stellte Daniel am nächsten Tag fest, dass Jack es an ihrem dritten Tag nicht mehr ganz so ruhig auf seiner Decke aushielt wie die beiden Tag zuvor. Offenbar hatte er erhebliche Probleme eine gute Sitzposition zu finden, die ihm kein Unbehagen bereitete…

Geschieht ihm ganz Recht. Was soll ich hier alleine leiden.

Und leiden tat Daniel, mit sicherer Wahrscheinlichkeit. Da sie gestern den ganzen Tag mit Mais nichts gefangen hatten, war Jack heute morgen hocherfreut über das kleine Sommergewitter um 5 Uhr morgens tatsächlich nach draußen gegangen um einige Würmer zu suchen.

Und das brachte jetzt völlig neue Probleme für den guten Doktor Jackson.

Wie um Himmels Willen sollte er so etwas barbarisches tun wie einen Wurm aufzuspießen? Er hatte ja schon gehörige Probleme die Dinger überhaupt anzufassen, wie also bitte sollte er sie verletzen?

Okay, okay, wenn man daran gewohnt war in diversen Stücken Erde der Galaxie herumzubuddeln um Artefakte ans Tageslicht zu bringen begegnete man schon den ein oder andere – zumindest wurmartigen – Wesen, und natürlich überlebte das eine oder andere dieser Exemplare den Einsatz seiner Schaufel nicht, aber das waren alles unglückliche Unfälle und doch keine Absicht!

Mit der Zunge verspannt im Mundwinkel versucht Daniel daraufhin einen der Würmer fachmännisch um den Haken zu wickeln um ihn anschließend mit einem gekonnten Knoten zu verschnüren. Der verängstigte Wurm zitterte, schaute ihn verwirrt an und entknotete sich sofort wieder.

Daniel fluchte leise in französisch, schaute sich nach Jack um, der ihm jedoch momentan keine Beachtung schenkte und versuchte es erneut, bis er es schließlich komplett aufgab.

Im Endeffekt warf Daniel den Haken einfach blank ins Wasser, ohne irgendeinen Köder dran. Anschließend machte er es sich auf seiner Decke wieder gemütlich um abwechselnd zu niesen und „Ksch!" zu machen.

Nach einer halben Stunde wurde die Idylle jedoch von einem überwältigenden Ereignis unterbrochen: Auf Jacks Gesicht zeigte sich helle Aufregung als er den ersten Fisch dieses Trips fachmännisch an Land hievte.

Einen Moment lang freute sich Daniel aufrichtig für seinen Partner, der über das ganze Gesicht strahlte, als er Daniel lautstark von seinem Fang in Kenntnis setzte. Mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck sah er fast aus wie ein kleiner sechsjähriger Junge, der zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen Fisch gefangen hatte.

Es machte Daniel ein kleines bisschen eifersüchtig. Besonders, als er zusah, wie Jack in der nächsten halben Stunde insgesamt sieben Fische herauszog und jedes Mal den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck machte. Doch bevor er sich ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken auseinandersetzen konnte, ob er nicht doch einmal versuchen wollte einen Wurm aufzuspießen bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Jack seine Rute beiseite gelegt hatte und nun mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihn zugestiefelt kam.

„Hey Danny, das scheint ein ganzer Schwarm zu sein. Die müssen bei dir doch bestimmt auch beißen, hm?"

„Öhm, nö, sieht nicht so aus…"

gab Daniel lahm zurück und starrte wieder konzentriert auf seinen Schwimmer.

„Hast du überhaupt noch etwas dran? Sie beißen ziemlich knapp, vielleicht hast du es einfach nur nicht mitgekriegt und du fischst gerade blank. Heb mal an!"

Daniel hob gehorsam die Angel an und holte die Schnur ein, um einen neuen Köder daran zu befestigen.

„Siehst du, da ist ja gar nichts mehr dran, Danny. Jetzt aber schnell, bevor der Schwarm es sich wieder anders überlegt."

Daniel trödelte, so gut er konnte, doch Jack blieb stur oben am Rand stehen und sah ihm aufmerksam zu.

„Gehst du nicht wieder weiterfischen?"

„Nein, ich schau dir lieber noch ein bisschen zu. Damit du den nächsten Biss nicht wieder verschläfst, du hast da ja noch nicht so viel Erfahrung, da helf ich dir einfach mal ein bisschen."

„Oh okay, na dann…"

Tapfer griff Daniel also erneut in das Wurmvorratsglas, erwischte einen und machte sich daran ihn auf den Haken zu spießen. Er brauchte drei Anläufe bevor ihm klar wurde, dass er es einfach nicht würde tun können. Schließlich setzte er sein mitleiderregendstes Gesicht auf und drehte sich zu einem schmunzelnden Jack um, der mit verschränkten Armen über ihm aufragte.

Sofort wurde Daniel klar, dass Jack ihn von Anfang an durchschaut haben musste.

„Wie lange weißt du es schon?"

„Seit dem Moment als ich dir das Glas mit den Würmern in die Hand gedrückt und deinen Gesichtsausdruck dabei gesehen habe. Ich habe mich gefragt, wann du wohl etwas sagen würdest…"

„Blödmann!"

motzte Daniel jetzt ungehalten und zeigte ihm die kalte Schulter, während er sich schmollend wieder auf die Decke setzte. Er spürte, wie sich jemand hinter ihn setzte und diese Person vorsichtig die Arme um ihn legte. Ein Kuss wurde ebenso vorsichtig in seinem Nacken platziert bevor er aus den Augenwinkeln in der rechten Hand Jacks eine Dose aufblitzen sah.

„Es ist Mais, ich denke, die dürften auch darauf anspringen, hm?"

Eigentlich wollte Daniel weiterschmollen, aber Jack ließ ihn nicht. Er küsste ihn erneut in den Nacken und drückte ihn ein paar Mal, bis Daniel schließlich seinen Widerstand aufgab.

„Und wenn ich dir einfach ein bisschen Gesellschaft leiste, beim angeln und dir helfe?"

Schlug Jack schließlich nach einer Weile vor.

„Und wie stellst du dir das bitte vor?"

„Na so."

Jack öffnete die Maisdose mit geübtem Griff und befestigte ein Korn an dem Haken, bevor er die Angel mit einer ebenfalls tausendmal geübten Handbewegung auswarf.

„So, und die halten wir jetzt, zusammen."

Daniel machte ein verständnisloses Gesicht aber Jack ließ sich nicht beirren, bis Daniel die Angel schließlich von Jack abnahm und sich in dessen Umarmung zurücklehnte. Er seufzte.

„Besser, Danny?"

„Viel besser."

Die ganze Situation wäre absolut perfekt gewesen und hätte Daniels Abneigung gegen den Angelsport völlig umkehren können, hätte sich nicht ausgerechnet in jenem Augenblick ein ausgesprochen dämlicher Kamikazefisch dazu entschlossen zu testen, wie das gelbe, runde Ding da vor seiner Nase wohl schmeckt.

„Danny."

„Hmmm?"

Aber der Linguist schenkte Jack nicht wirklich Beachtung, weil er sich gerade umgedreht und angefangen hatte an dessen Halsbeuge zu knabbern. Jack wurde nachdrücklicher:

„Daniel!"

„Hmmm?"

Immer noch keine vernünftige Reaktion von seinem Partner. Also brachte Jack etwas Abstand zwischen ihn und sich und wurde energischer:

„DANIEL!"

„Was is'?"

„Da hat einer angebissen."

„Na und wenn schon. Was macht das wenn da einer… MOMENT MAL. Da hat einer angebissen? EIN FISCH?"

„Ne, eine Meerjungfrau. Natürlich ein Fisch. Du musst anschlagen."

Beide sprangen hastig auf.

„Und wie macht man das? Hier mach du das besser…"

„Ne, du sollst es ja lernen! Du musst einfach einmal einen kleinen, kurzen Ruck nach oben machen… oh mein Gott."

Daniel war seiner Aufforderung nachgekommen und hatte einen Ruck nach oben gemacht. Aber keinen kleinen und auch keinen kurzen. Der Fisch hatte eine Flugstunde bei Doktor Jackson genommen, der bei weitem zu stark angeschlagen hatte und hatte sich anschließend samt Vorfach, Schwimmer und Angelschnur etwa drei Meter über ihnen und 2 Meter hinter ihnen fein säuberlich um einen Ast gewickelt.

„Sorry."

Daniel machte sich ganz klein und ließ die Schultern hängen. Eigentlich war ihm danach gewesen Jack anzumaulen und ihm zu sagen dass dieser ganze Ausflug ein einziges Desaster war, aber er hatte die Energie dafür einfach nicht mehr. Die letzten drei Tage hatten ihn ausgelaugt und er fühlte sich miserabel.

Auch Jack hatte eigentlich total schlechte Laune, weil er jetzt schon wieder die komplette Schnur an der Angel erneuern konnte weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er den Fisch da oben samt Schnur wieder herunter bekommen sollte, aber auch ihm war nicht danach. Daniel war einfach nicht zum angeln geboren und das musste er eben einsehen.

Er war gerade dabei Daniel zu umarmen und ihm einen tröstenden Kuss zu geben, bevor er ihn von dieser neuen Erkenntnis berichten wollte, als die beiden erneut unterbrochen wurden.

Das Wasser vor ihnen teilte sich in einem rauschenden Tosen um ein mindestens 5 Meter hohes seltsames Wesen zu offenbaren. Es hatte einen langen Hals, vier längliche Schwimmflossen, eine gräulich grün schimmernde Hautfarbe und war am ganzen Körper mit Schuppen bedeckt. Es hatte ein kleines, rundes Gesicht mit einer spitzen Zahnreihe, aber es macht keinen besonders gefährlichen Eindruck.

Statt dessen schaute es die beiden Männer einfach nur an und öffnete schließlich den Mund um zu murmeln:

„Ihr seid die beiden kompliziertesten Menschenwesen, denen ich je begegnet bin."

Daniel, neugierig und ganz der Wissenschaftler traute sich nach einer Weile staunendem Glotzen zu fragen:

„W… w… wer oder was b… bist du?"

„Ich bin die Verkörperung des Geistes dieses Sees und des ihn umgebenden Waldes und ihr stört unsere Idylle."

„Aber warum habe ich dich dann noch nie zuvor hier gesehen?"

warf der tapfere General in die ausgesprochen seltsame Diskussion ein.

„Weil du dich noch nie zuvor so ausgesprochen dämlich benommen hast, werter General Jack O'Neil."

Das ließ Jack sich mit Sicherheit nicht gerne sagen, deswegen versuchte er von dem eigentlichen Thema abzulenken:

„Und gleich erzählst du uns, du wärst Nessie oder was."

Die Manifestation verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen – offenbar wurde sie öfter mit diesem Ähnlichkeitsphänomen vertraut.

„Sei nicht dumm, Mensch, wir sind hier an der Grenze zu Canada und nicht in Schottland. Und um ehrlich zu sein, will ich mit diesem Pack nichts zu tun haben. Die sind ständig nur auf Publicity aus, total süchtig nach Aufmerksamkeit…"

„Die?"

„Das braucht dich nicht zu interessieren, Mensch. Es ist viel wichtiger, dass ihr einseht, dass das so mit euch nicht weitergehen kann. So hört meine Worte und befolgt sie genau, bevor ihr meinen Zorn zu spüren bekommt: Du General Jack O'Neil wirst nun deinen Partner Daniel Jackson mit dir nach oben in diese Hütte nehmen und dich endlich deinen ganzen restlichen Urlaub lang mit ihm paaren, so wie du es schon seit den ganzen letzten drei Tagen tun hättest sollen. Und glaubt ja nicht, ich würde es nicht sehen, wenn ihr euch doch noch einmal zum angeln herausschleichen wollt. Mein Zorn wird euch noch nach dem Tod verfolgen, darauf könnt ihr Gift nehmen."

Die Gestalt verschwand und die beiden Männer befolgten die Anweisung haargenau. Sofort. Mehrmals.

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind…

Endless End

Finished Köln, 30. August 2005


End file.
